


The Tale Of The First Fallen Angel Gabriel

by Keassa



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, Supernatural, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keassa/pseuds/Keassa
Summary: I own nothing.Just for fun.A.U.Cross over between Supernatural, Thor, Dark-Hunter Noves (Read they are good.)The Fallen Angel Gabriel quote -Be care full of the questions you ask you might not like the answers.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/Thor (Marvel), Gabriel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2





	1. I

I am the only half Human, and half Arch Angel, I was too young to remember my own Human Mother who gave me up to my Arch Angel Father Michael, I Gabrielle/Gabriel was born when the laws made by the Christian God, were much simpler, I think I was only Four-years-old, when my own Human Mother, gave me up to my Arch Angel Father, it has been Centuries, so that is a little hard to remember.  
I had been born Six-years after Jesus Christ, at that point I had no clue who I am.  
I had met my Father Arch Angel Michael, when my Human Mother left me in a Christian Church, she told me she would right back, my Human Mother never came back.  
The Christian Church gave me simple work, until my Father Arch Angel Michael could get me, I was washing the floor, my morning work, when my Father Arch Angel Michael, had walk in to the room, I look at my Father Arch Angel Michael, I felt very plan in that moment, he stood at 6ft, long blond, and perfect blue eyes, not a single piece of dirt on his golden armour, he knelt in front of me, his white wings, moving closer to his back, as he did so, running his hand, through my covered in dirt blond hair, my greenish blue eyes, were to a shame to look at my Father Arch Angel Michael, he had placed his hand, under my chin, lifting my chin, until my eyes met his own, smile sweetly.  
"What is your name, my little Daughter?" My Father Arch Angel Michael asked me, his voice deep.  
"I do not have one." I told my Father Arch Angel Michael.  
"Then I will name you Gabrielle, which means, God is my strength, which you are now."  
"I am now meeting our Christian God, Father?"  
"Yes my Little Girl."  
"How? I do not have wings."  
"You are one of us now, worry not your wings will come in."  
"What about my morning work?"  
My Father Arch Angel Michael place his hand, on the pale of water, making it vanish, from the room I was cleaning.  
"The Christian Church of our God know, I am here for you my Little Girl, worry your kind heart not, put your arms around my neck, and I will fly both of us Home, to Heaven, of our own Christian God, then we can talk more."  
"Home?"  
"Home."  
I care fully placed my arms, around my Father Arch Angel Michael's neck, as he had told me to, and in a single blink of an eye, he had done as he said he would, and flew us back Home.


	2. II

My Father Arch Angel Michael, had taken me to see the Christian God, right after I had my bath, food in my tummy, the Christian God was perfect, he had a white rob on, as he sat on his golden Throne before me, he had piercing blue eyes, blond hair, his wife sat next to him, on her own golden Throne, she to had blue eyes, blond hair, she wore a white dress.  
She had been looking at me as though the Word had gone Mad.  
"I see you have brought your Daughter here to met us my Arch Angel Michael. Is there a reason for this, my number one Arch Angel?" Our Christian God asked my Father Arch Angel Michael.  
"Her Human Mother left her in one of your own Church's, so I brought her here." My Father Arch Angel Michael told our Christian God.  
With a wave of our Christian God's hand, I now had silver armour on, under the armour was simple white dress, as well as my own white wings.  
"What is this?" The Goddess snap at the Christin God.  
"Maybe if we make her one if my own Arch Angels, she might just save her self, this Child needs a Home, I will give her one. Do you understand?"  
"No I do not. You know who this little Girl is, you know what she is suppose to do right? This thing is per Evil."  
"She is a Child. It is done."  
I never did work right, my thoughts were all ways odd ones, I thought it had been because my own Mother threw me a way, with out a second thought, I am never good enough for her, she is a Whore after all, she got so mad, screaming at me, blaming me, that she had gotten the wrong Child, she should of had the Child of Christ, Jesus, not me a Monster, next I am sure she would blame me for being a Whore.  
Personally I just do not care, see wrong.  
"Thank you my Lord." My Father Arch Angel Michael bow in thanks, to our Christian God.  
"You may go now, and introduce your Daughter Gabrielle, to the rest of mine Arch Angels, let my Second Morningstar know to keep his hands to him self, when around your Daughter Michael."  
"I will my Lord, again thank you."  
"You both may go now."  
"Thank you my Lord."  
We both left our Christian God's Throne room.


	3. III

I spent days meeting all of the Angels, and not just the Arch Angel, but all of them, I cannot get over how many different kinds of Angels there were.  
I was finally a lone for a moment, I was given the day off, I was told by my Father Arch Angel Michael, this would become my life now, work, train, with one day off each week, I could do what on want on that day off, I was reading one of count less books, in my Father Arch Angel Michael's Home, when some one had let them selves in, I glance up, my jaw drop, as I took in the 6ft sight in front of me, his blond hair was kept short, his blue eyes seemed to blue, I could clearly see his form under his golden armour, and white clothing, which was under his armour, his white wings were tuck close to his back, his perfect smile could melt any one.  
"I am your Father Michael's Friend, the Second Arch Angel Lucius MorningStar, I am happy I was able to met you finally Gabrielle."  
"Your are the well know Lucius, you all so to pretty for that name maybe I should call you Lucifer, or maybe Luci."  
Lucius/Lucifer simply laughed at my joke. "Maybe I should call you Gabriel then, that is the male form for your name."  
Even his laugh was perfect.  
"Does not change the fact that I am now calling you Lucifer, girly boy."  
Lucifer was now closer to my ear. "I have to admit those greenish blue eyes, of yours are very different, which makes you very nice to look at."  
"That I do not believe coming from perfect him self."  
"I am going to go, before I do some thing I should not, so every one knows you are all mine."  
Lucifer place his hand on my shirt, his hand glow for a moment, a star forming on my shirt, he had re moved his hand, I watch as he walk a way.  
"Enjoy your book Gabriel." Lucifer told me, as he walked a way, leaving me a lone.  
I felt more comfortable around Lucifer then I should have.


	4. IV

I am now Twelve-years-old I am train under my Farther Arch Angel Michael, a prefect weapon, I am now the Right Hand of God, God's Sword, Arch Angel Gabrielle, I am all so to manage the Worlds under God, there is only Five-hundred different Earths, I am the Messenger of God as well.  
The Celebration is boring, a set of Golden Armour, and bigger Wings, in front of God, God's Wife, my Farther Arch Angel Michael, and Lucifer, as I start to call him.  
See boring.  
I went to deal with other stuff.  
Odin the All Father needs help so that is my problem.  
Now the Christian God Jehovah is the youngest of Five true Gods, the Brothers pick who is in Charge of what, it is easer that way.  
The first Gods go as this.  
The Goddess of Death Apollymi  
The God of Life Ragnarok  
The Goddess of Making Hela  
After the War between the Gods settle, the Five Brother Gods Family been lock a way in different Jail Cells, the Goddess of Death in the lowest floor of Hell, the God of of Life bound to the Tree of Life, the Goddess of Making in an Painting, guess who is the lest important here, but we will get to that later.  
The Five Brother Gods.  
Hades  
Poseidon  
Odin  
Zeus   
Jehovah  
In that order, oldest to youngest.  
Now the Titian are not their Parents, but their Children, of the Gods, mostly the Half Human-Half Gods.  
I hope this sets up to here, and now.  
I am on my way to help out Odin under his Brothers Jehovah order, I flew in to a White City, with large Golden Heroes of old, it took my breath a way, the Home of Odin.  
I land flapping my wings, walking to Odin's Thrones Room, un challenge, it is good to be me, I enter the Throne Room with large black pillars four in all, white floor, white ceiling, two golden Thrones.  
Odin is not there his Son Thor is.  
I turn to leave.  
"Wait you are not even going to hear me out."  
"No. I am here to speak with a grown up God Odin, not his little Boy Thor."  
"You are just a Child your self."  
"I was ask for not my Father difference."  
"Please."  
For some crazy reason I enjoy that to much.  
"What do you need?"  
I turn to face Thor once more.  
Taking in the smiling beauty, with Golden hair, pale skin, and eyes that remind me of a rain storm, he truly is a sight.  
"Leave that for Tomorrow, now we eat, then sleep."  
The young God took a hold of my wrist dragging me after him.


	5. V

After Thor, and I eaten dinner in a Grand Room, we walk together sharing stories all way to Thor's Sleeping Room, Thor opens the Door, I look around his Sleeping Room, it is a mess.  
"Is this your Room, or the Armory?"  
Thor pushes me in.  
"Shut up."  
We spent the evening drinking, playing cards, to much drink later I tell Thor about Lucifer, that he said I am his.  
Thor sits back listening to me.  
"That does not make you are his."  
"What would?"  
"This."  
Thor took a hold of my shirt pulling me forward, kissing me.  
I kiss Thor back, enjoying the feel of his lips to much.  
"How old are you?"  
"Older then I look."  
"You?"  
"As young as I look."  
"I will be care full."  
Thor pick me up gently, caring me to his bed, laying me down, he took off my travel clothing, taking my breast in to his mouth suck using his tongue as well, I put my hand in his golden hair it is as soft as it looks, I close my eyes, biting my lip, as Thor puts his fingers in to me, he uses his thumb to rub my clitoris, while fingering me, it feels good, I moan loudly, I cum with Thor barely touching me.  
"My turn."  
I nod my head.  
Thor takes his fingers out of me, putting his penis in to me, he thrust in to me slowly, I need more must have more, I wrap my legs around Thor's ass making him go faster, I cum again, three more times before Thor cums once, he pulls out of me, I pass out in Thor's arms.  
What the hell did I just do?


	6. VI

I woke up the next morning in Thor's bed, holding on to his blanket waiting for his room to stop spinning.  
"Are you getting up?"  
"No."  
"I am going to eat, then we need to go."  
Fuck.  
"Where can I bath?"  
"In the Room right next to mine, cannot miss it."  
I had a bath feeling so much better.  
I was a little disappoint Thor did not join me in his huge Bath Tub.  
I found Thor in his Stable brushing his Horse.  
"Ready?"  
"Where are we going?"  
"You will see."  
Thor mount his Horse riding towards the Gate of the Realms.  
"He is crazy. What does that say about you Gab?"  
I flapped my wing hard falling after Thor.  
We end up in the Realm of the Cyclops.  
"You are Mad."  
Thor simply laughs.  
The two of us spend the day fighting Cyclops, until Odin fetches Thor, I am sent back Home to my Realm.  
It been fun.  
It is safe to say I am Mad as well.


	7. VII

I am back Home again, in my Farther Arch Angel Michael's Home, I am reading in my room when my door open suddenly, my Farther Arch Angel Michael is standing in the door way looking at me upset.  
Please do not know about what I did with Thor, that I had sex with Thor.  
In that moment I am scare to lose some one other then my self.  
"What is it you need Father?"  
"You run off to go play War Games with Odin's Son Thor, and you sit here acting as though you did nothing wrong."  
"You know I am broken Father. What do you think?"  
"I think you should give your apologize to Odin, and Jehovah."  
I laugh loudly at that.  
"You told me, to be honest, now you tell me to lie."  
I stand up to leave.  
"Care full Father you might end up raising a little Lier. Then where would be your Honor?"  
I tell my Father this, as I walk out of my room, making my Farther Arch Angel Michael flinch.  
"Worry not I will lie just for you my Father, in the end it is just us."  
I go to the Thrown Room, entering after I am told, I kneel down, my right fist closed on the floor, my forehead resting on the cold floor.  
"Any thing you wish to say?"  
"I wish to apologize to both of you, my Lords."  
"Lift your head Child."  
I look at Odin.  
"Are you Trouble."  
"Most call me Evil."  
"Most do not know you Child, I just see Trouble."  
"We are done here my Arch Angel, tell your Father."  
"Yes my Lord."  
I leave God's Thrown Room.  
I walk back to my Farther Arch Angel Michael's Home, he is sitting out front waiting for me.  
"It is done Father. Happy?"  
I sit next to my Farther Arch Angel Michael.  
"No I want better for you my Daughter."  
"Yet here we are."


	8. VIII

I am now Sixteen-years-old, had sex with most of the Angels, Men, and Woman both, they are out of my lust as soon as they are in my need, sadly I am bored, then I move on to sex with Human, Men, and Woman, I am really bored.  
I am fighting MorningStar, for his place as Second.  
One ass kicking later, for MorningStar, I get that as well, I am bored again, so I am hoping it will help with that problem.  
It did not.  
Lucifer is watching me confused.  
"Why do you do as you do?"  
"I am bored, it has not help at all."  
I yawn.  
"That sword of yours is mine now."  
"Why do you not try to have sex me Gab?"  
"You have not try to have sex with either. Why must it be my job to chase you down?"  
I left with his Sword it really had been a part of the bet.


	9. IX

I get an Invitation from Lucifer to go to his Home, I head over there after a bath.  
Lucifer Home is more like a simple Cottage, I let my self in he knows I am going over after all.  
I look at the side table a note is on it, the note reads.  
'Go in to the Kitchen.'  
I do as the note says, heading for the Kitchen, walking in Lucifer is sitting at the table, with a lot different kind of food, I sit across from him.  
"What is this?"  
"I thought over what you said, you are right, so here is me chasing you Gab."  
"Who cook?"  
"I did."  
I eat the food, and drink Wine with Lucifer, it is not as good as the food, and drink I had with Thor, yet it is all right.  
"Good?"  
"Very."  
Another lie.  
We talk as we eat, I tell Lucifer, about every thing I did, but the sex I had with Thor, every one else yes, not that.  
"You were bored?"  
"Very."  
Lucifer laugh at me.  
Lucifer hold out his hand to me.  
"Here is hoping I do not bore you."  
I fallow Lucifer to his Bed Room, it is a simple small wooden room, with a closet, and his bed against the wall with the window.  
Lucifer un dress me slowly, then un dress him self, smiling at me the whole time, he places his hand on my chin, kissing me, I kiss him back running my hand through his soft blond hair, watching his blue eyes, then I close my eyes enjoying the gentle feel.  
Lucifer is not Thor, not in a rush, as though he needs me now, more slow gentle, as if we had all the time in the World.  
We made are way to Lucifer's bed, he lays me down, running his hands all over me as though he wishes to remember every thing, he slides down me, between my legs using his tongue to make me cum, he moves up my body again, kissing my neck, his penis go in, as slow as every thing else, I cum with a moan in to Lucifer's arm, panting until I catch my breath, he cum in me, I hold Lucifer tight against me, until he fall a sleep, for some reason I am not tired.  
I get up to show my self out of Lucifer's Home, walking in the moon light for once, needing the fresh air, I walk back to my Farther Arch Angel Michael's Home.


	10. X

I get back to my Farther Arch Angel Michael's Home, walking in to my Bed Room closing the door, I lean against the door breathing deep, my eyes close.  
"No letters leaves a Boy to think you do not care."  
"What do you want Thor?"  
"Cut me."  
"Not deep enough, hold still I will help with that."  
"I miss you."  
Fuck.  
I glare at Thor.  
"I do not miss you."  
"Then what was that we share."  
"Nothing. I had a lot of sex you are just one of many."  
Lies.  
Not about the sex part, for some reason I miss Thor.  
"So you say."  
"So I mean, I just left Lucifer's bed."  
Thor stood up, punching a whole in my wall.  
"Care full."  
Why am I turn on by Thor more?  
Thor rubs his penis over our pants, grinding against me hard.  
"We are done Thor."  
"Then why does your heartbeat quick? You just left his bed, yet you stay in my bed."  
I used my Magic to send Thor a way, back to his Realm.  
I scream at nothing, I can still feel Thor's breath on my neck as he asked me that question.  
I use my Magic to break every thing in my Bed Room, I slide down the door, closing my eyes finally falling a sleep.


	11. XI

I am Forty-years-old I have a normally life.  
As normally as it can be for me any ways.  
I spend my time ignoring Thor.  
Trying to make it work with Lucifer.  
All this time later I am enjoy both.  
Which for me is good.  
I hear rumors about a Human who can see Visions, he might know me better then I do.  
I go to see this Human.  
He lives on one of the many Earths, quietly, in a small House, in a desert, yes he really lives there.  
I knock on the Door of his Home, a tiny Human opens the door, screaming in my face, slamming the door, I simply wait at the door still un sure what just happened.  
The door opens again, the tiny Human hands me a drink, holding one him self, he looks me up, and down with his brown eyes, as if checking some thing, runs his empty hand though his black hair.  
The whole time saying no under his breath.  
I sniff the drink, snort.  
"It is Rum, I am Luke, come in."  
Luke finally stops say no.  
I enter Luke's Home, it is more of a mess then Thor's Sleeping Room, I close the door behind me.  
"Do you know me?"  
"Who does not."  
"I do not."  
"Drink that my dear you need it more then me it seems."  
I drink the Rum.  
Luke gives me more Rum.  
"You my Dear are the Anti Christ, or the Anti Bitch, as I call you. You did not know?"  
"No they left that out when they were busy Titling me Hero of Humanity."  
Luke hands me the Bottle of Rum.  
"That is fuck up."  
"No shit."  
"I have a lot to tell you my Dear."  
I sit listening to every thing, it was days worth of catch up, Days.  
"Is there any thing I can do to change my own Destine?"  
"You are here so no my Dear nothing."  
"Nothing?"  
"Well if you are meant to die so Christ may live, might as well go out your own way, you are a Monster after all, might as well go big."  
"To me."  
"To you."  
With that I leave Luke's Home.


	12. XII

It takes me Ten-years to put my Plain in to action.  
I need a group of Mad Men to help with this.  
Hercules  
Achille  
James of the Odyssey  
Mulan  
All Titans, Half Children of the Gods.  
Hurt, Broken, need of a Family.  
I name Hercules leader.  
I thought it was the best idea.  
"What are your plains Gab?"  
"I need my Father's Sword."  
"Take to long."  
"What do you think we can do Herc?"  
"The Smith can make you your own."  
"Zeus's Smith I thought I am Mad."  
I eat Dinner with my Titan Friends.  
"It will be easier to steal my Father's Sword, if you sit on the Smith Family so he cannot help make new weapons that will work."  
"Done."  
I stood flapping my wings.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To kill a Christ, they will be dealing with that early, so that might help."  
I find Christ upon the Cross.  
"You are early."  
"I know."  
"Thank you."  
I slip my small dagger in to Christ's heart ending his life after three days, he should have live for three months upon that cross.  
"Die well my Friend. Live even better."  
That is done, one Heaven Rebellion to start.  
No one will ever forget.


	13. XIII

I enter the Heaven's Gate thinking it will be harder, my Titans behind me ready for a fight, nothing, no one, is at the Gate.  
I am sure every God Brothers knew I had Herc holding Zeus, so he is not able to help.  
I stole my Farther Arch Angel Michael's Sword just before Herc took Zeus.  
I am my Demon Friend short but, I am sure I can work with out him.  
As I walk father running in to MorningStar, and his own Angels at least Thirty of them looking to fight.  
"We are with you."  
"Good. Sam?"  
"Not here."  
"I am short two of my Best Friends now."  
"You still have me."  
"True. Who are we fighting?"  
"Your Father, and Sam, every one else is hiding."  
"Your Angels can hold Heaven Gates for me."  
"Us?"  
"To fight my Father, I am Train under him so I can. Ready?"  
"To make History my Love all ways."  
I found my Farther Arch Angel Michael guarding God's Thrown Room, Sam behind him, no one else.  
"Stop now, please my Baby Girl. I do not want to kill you."  
"Yet here we are."  
Our Swords hit each others fast, and hard.  
We know each other to well, to get a hit in.  
But I am not there to live, yet to die.  
I pull in all of Heaven's Magic in to me, for the Death Spell to work.  
I fell on to my Farther Arch Angel Michael's Sword so I can cast the Death Spell, kill every Angel who did not fight that Night.  
"I love you my Father."  
The Death Spell works over Two Hundred Angels Die that Night.  
I Fall, as do all of my own, the Angels who help me out.  
MorningStar fallows me down, holding me tight the whole Fall.  
We are pull a part from each other, after we reach Hades Realm.  
"Are you ready for your punishment Gab."  
"That is Anti Bitch to you."


	14. XIV

I woke up in the Cell with the Goddess of Death, I am in Hell the Realm of Hades.  
"This place is made for you I hope you like what I did with your Home.  
I look at a Goddess her prefect golden hair down to her waist, she is waring a long black dress, which brings out her white skin more, her blue eyes simply hold me.  
"Your Baby is still safe, your Demon Friend Cal is here he can help you both, as he all ways did."  
"I am in here with you, in this Cage made for me, my Cage, I cannot leave."  
"You do not know who really are, my little NightMare, you are part Angel, Human, God, your God has two Children, his Son, and you, his Daughter, his Son is only God, and Human, you are more power full then any one, you can walk out, as you walk in, if you wander around the Hell Realm, no one will look for you, your Friend is here, you can save him, you can open his Cage, so he can leave, just you."  
"Why are you helping me?"  
"I to had my happy ending taken from."  
"Your Son?"  
"Yes."  
"I . . . "  
"Do not lie to my young One."  
"It is all I know how to do."  
"I know my young One."  
"Young God."  
"You have a Friend to let out my young God."  
"I do."  
I turn on my heel after giving the Goddess of Death a small bow with a smile on my face.  
I walk around the Hell Realm looking for my Friend, takes me a bit but, I find him, sitting silently in a Cell.  
"This does not suit you at all Cal."  
"What kept you?"  
I smile at the Demon, the first born, yes they are born, not made, born, he is the first born, he has taken so many forms over time it is hard to know his own, I know his true name, I call him Cal, after all in a name is power, I will not take that from him, he as it turns out is my only Friend, I am his only Friend, just us just two living NightMares.  
"Do you want out?"  
"All ways. What are you wanting? Some thing for some thing, it is a rule all us are held to. Even you."  
"Every thing, right now I will settle for a kiss Cal."  
"I can do that, even though every thing sounds more fun."  
"Does it not."  
I wave my hand, the field holding my Friend falls, he smiles at me, we share a quick kiss, I bite his lower lip, making him bleed. Why not?  
"All done."  
I pet Cal's cheek, I stand back, like that Cal is gone.  
I walk back to my Cell, the one I am sharing with the Goddess of Death.  
"Done?"  
"Any other thoughts on how to fuck over every one?"  
"A few."


	15. XV

I sat with the Goddess of Death, next to her on a Thrown for each of us, in a Garden, I all most forgot I am in a Cell in the Hell Realm.  
"Who is the Father?"  
"Lucifer."  
"MorningStar, they are never going to let two you marry."  
"I been told, after every thing I done, I thought it would be fine, for us to marry Lucifer, and I."  
"Do you love Lucifer?"  
"I think as close as I can get to that."  
"I am sure it will work then."  
"I worry for our Son Moloch. How am I to keep our Son safe now?"  
"You can all ways aim higher, some one the other Gods may not tell you no about marriage to."  
"Who?"  
"Frigga, she wish for a little Brother for Thor, she cannot have any more Children sadly, I am thinking if I move your Soul in to a dead Price of the Frost Giant's, that just might work out for every one in the end."  
"What of my Son?"  
"I did every thing I can for your Son, so did your Friend Cal, he told you every thing you need to make your Son live, Magic keep his heart beating, you need to make him a Soul, he is safe for now with me in the Hell Realm, when you find him a Soul, he will be perfect, I need you to leave, or you will do no one any good, most of all here in the Hell Realm, now go my little God, make History."  
"I will."  
The Goddess of Death dug her nails in to my chest under my heart.  
I scream in pain.  
Which is rare.


	16. XVI

I wake up in a box of all things, I only remember the pain, as if my Soul is on fire.  
I start beating on the top, until it gives, opening, I take a deep. Why do I not worry more? I woke up in a lock box after all, odd.  
I care fully lift my self out with shack arms, my legs seem to work enough to hold me up, as I walk to a mirror, look at some one who looks nothing like me, I remember that much, my memories seem like a fog.  
That scares me more then any thing else.  
I am blue why am I blue?  
I scream in a voice that is not mine, as well I now sound like a Boy.  
More questions, no answers coming to me.  
A old Man walks in to the Temple I am in, he looks old, tired really, he has a eye patch over his right eye, he wares brown leather armour, kneeling, smiling gently at me.  
"It seems we are here for two Treasures."


	17. XVII

I woke up a hand in my hair, running their fingers a long my head, my skin no longer blue, yet white again, my body still feels to small for me.  
"What happened?"  
I still sound like a Boy, which in my foggy memory seems wrong.  
"Father."  
A Boy told me, as though that is answer enough.  
"Who?"  
"Odin, he is going to keep you safe, with me."  
"Who are you?"  
I move closer to his leg, worry that what little warmth he gives me will go, please do not go.  
"I am Thor, I a God of Thunder."  
"I am?"  
"You are Loki, a God of Mischief."  
He plays with my hair more.  
"We are now Family."  
My whole being scream no.  
"The voice in my head does not like that, Brother."  
Thor kiss my lips, as if I am every thing to him.  
"Better?"  
"Much."  
"Sleep."  
Soon I am a sleep, calm by the fact Thor, my Thor, is so near, some thing I am going to need count less times over.


	18. XVIII

Thor's, and my, Wedding is some thing else, Thor look just Eighteen, he is God after all, if they look older it is because they wish it, our Wedding had been huge every one was there, I had been dress in a forest green rob, with golden trim, Thor's, and my colours, Thor was dress in a golden rob, with forest green trim, both of our colours, after all we are marry, every one needs to know that.  
In front of every one Thor, and I promise to look after each other, I Promise to all ways keep Thor safe, Thor Promise to love me Forever.  
Yes we trade Promises, Thor knows I might not truly Love him, I am broken after all, a Promise is power after all, so this is why.  
After our Promises to each other, we eat, then we go to our Room.  
We share blood on our Wedding Night binding each other, forever.  
We are now marry.  
Thor un dress me, kissing my body as he did.  
"Why do you want me, Brother?"  
"Who else is going to bring me back Home, in one piece, I all ways knew you would Loki."  
I un dress Thor, kneel in front of him, as I take his hard penis in my mouth, sucking, licking, my greenish blue eyes not leaving Thor's storm colour eyes, I know how much that got Thor going, so I did this for Thor, no one else just him.  
I stay like that, working Thor in my mouth until he cums, I take all of that as well.  
I stand up, pushing Thor on to our bed climbing on to him, running my hand over his penis, making him hard again, normally I would spend Thor, and my time together teasing Thor all night long making him beg for me to fuck him, right now I need Thor, as much as he needs me.  
I normally enjoy our little games we all ways seem to play, right now I just need Thor.  
I climb up on to Thor, placing my self on top of his penis riding Thor, fast, and hard, his penis in my ass.  
"Loki?"  
"Shut up Brother, and help me fuck you."  
Thor smiles at me, putting his hand on my hips, doing just that, I lay down over Thor so our chest are touching, as I fuck Thor taking what I want from him, he thrust in to me so he can go deeper in to my ass, cumming, I cum all over Thor's chest, neither of us touching my penis, it felt that good, I lay down on Thor, placing my head on his shoulder, Thor held me gently, as he all ways would.  
"Better?"  
"Much."  
I am soon a sleep.


	19. XIX

I went for my morning ride on my Horse, a gift from Thor, before our Marriage, after one our many fights, my Horse is as white as snow, faster then any one, truth out of all the gifts Thor gave me my Horse is my favorite.  
I saw Thor waiting for me at the Stable, as I Rode my Horse towards the Stable, Thor look worry, I brought my Horse to a stop next to Thor.  
"You forgot some thing."  
"Brother?"  
I call Thor that just to get him upset, I am Loki, I done worse.  
Thor look mad at me, as he took a hold of my shirt collar, pulling me down towards him, kissing me hard, I kiss Thor back, I get my leg over my Horse, moving in to Thor's arms, wrapping my legs around Thor, kissing him the whole time, I start to rub him through his pants.  
"Thor, need of you."  
Either of us bother to look at the Guard.  
"I am here too."  
"I know Loki."  
"Does any one else Brother."  
I slip off of Thor, just letting hold me against him.  
"You better go, you are need after all."  
"I need you Loki."  
"No one else wants me there."  
"I do, this is all that should matter, us."  
"Fine I will go, some one will need to save your stupid ass from you might as be me."  
"Guard put a way Loki's Horse, then a hundred laps around the whole Castle, for insulting Loki, do not make that mistake ever again."  
"Yes Thor."  
"You are sexy when you are mad."  
"Better?"  
"Much."  
We leave for the Hall to see what the trouble is.


	20. XX

After I gone with Thor to fight the Frost Giants, I touch the Stone Tesseract under Odin's Guard, recalling enough about my past, that Stone is mine, mine, I am not only Loki but, the Anti Christ as well, shit, I am hope full that is just NightMares.  
I get mad at Odin, the moment he try to talk to me about this mater, telling me, I am just a Baby, all he want to do is Love me.  
Odin is tired from casting his Spell on Thor, yet he is still standing in the room try to talk me down, that is the good Father Odin all ways been to me, he pass out.  
"I Love you my Child."  
I keep my hands up, I am scare I am going to hurt Odin, screaming loudly for the Guards, they come running, taking Odin to his room to rest.  
Frigga comes running in to the room Odin, and Frigga share, holding me, as if I am just a small Child.  
"I worry for you my Silly Child."  
"I . . . this is all my fault."  
I brake down cry on Frigga shoulder, as if I am a small Child, I just cry, as I have not done since I was small.  
I cry until I fall a sleep, Frigga holds me close the whole time.  
Truth every thing I do is because, I am a scare Child.


	21. XXI

After my fight with Thor over the Tesseract, were I use my own Magic to let in the Frost Giants then kill them all my self, Odin stop me, I could not hurt Odin, or Thor, so I choose to let go, falling through a Magical Portal I made my self, my Tesseract fallen down to one of the many Earths, I am going to get that later, right at this point I am going to visit a old Friend, I go in to the Hell Realm, where the Goddess of Death is held, in a Cell made for me, yet I got out not the Goddess of Death.  
"How is my Son Moloch?"  
"He is strong like his Mother."  
I bow to the Goddess of Death, in thanks, I walk to her sitting next to her, on our share Thrones.  
"You be busy Loki."  
"Yet it did not go as I hope."  
"You will try again."  
"I will."  
We sat silently next to each other.  
"I am going to need my Demon Friend Cal's help."  
"He is back, for good I am sure."  
"I will go see him."  
"Go then my little God."  
I stood up walking around the Hell Realm looking for Cal, I found him, Cal's Soul had been rip out of his Body, which is a very pain full Spell.  
"Morning Loki. Is it now?"  
"What in the Hells?"  
"I need a Body to work Magic, so they took Mine."  
"Those little shits."  
"I cannot help you right now."  
"I am hoping you could give my Son a Soul, so he can finally leave the Hell Realm."  
"I need a Body for that, my Friend."  
"You can share my then."  
"A ride a long with Loki? Sounds fun. When do we begin?"  
"Now."  
"Now works for me, this going to hurt."  
"Lets get this over with."  
"Right you like pain."  
Cal cut his right hand, with his claws, chanting a Magic Spell, digging his claws of his right hand in to my right cutting my arm, I am bleeding as well, our blood mix as he says the Magical Spell.  
I fall back screaming in pain, I have a set of claws on my right arm, Cal is no longer in front of me, I am guess his Binding Spell work, perfect.  
"What do I need to give my Son Moloch a Soul?"  
"First, you need to kill a Human, then a Human who is living as well, which means you need to have sex with a Human, needs to live you cannot kill him, find another Human to kill, then a Binding Spell, you will have your Son, with a Soul, so he may leave, with you Loki."  
"Perfect."  
Cal spoke through me.  
One body, two souls.  
It helps having a Demon for a Friend.  
Now to go to Earth find my Tesseract, get my Son Moloch a Soul.  
I am going to rule over the Earths, after all my Son Moloch needs his own Throne.  
I cannot wait.


	22. XXII

A group of power hunger Humans, found my Tesseract, by using it as a Weapon, Idiots, the moment the Humans touch my Tesseract they lead me right to it, it is on one of the Earths, I am right about that.  
A group of Killers have it, lead by a tall black Human, only one Specialist in the Group, they call them self Shield.  
I take Hawkeye, and the Specialist, the pair help me get out of the Building, where they were keeping my Tesseract.  
I start a War for my self, and my Son Moloch, I think all of the Earths as our Realm, would be perfect, no one else, just us.  
I need an Army, so I found one to use, I need to start some where.  
I been hoping my Thor would come for me, which he did easier to get back Home, for some thing bigger that way.  
Then Thor fuck up my plains, by chasing after that whore, Jane.  
The only Mother I ever knew, the only Mother who Loves me, died, my whole World with her, Frigga, she died because, of that Whore Jane, I would have kill Jane my self yet, Jane had one of my Stones in her, I need that stone out of the Whore, I need Dark Magic for that.  
At least I kill the Dark Elf in the end.  
Thor asked to stay with the Whore Jane, he had no clue I am not died, no trouble, after all the Whore Jane, will get bored of Thor, and leave him, I will have enough time, to work my Spell to bring my Son Moloch here, to the World.  
As I thought it work the Spell for the Soul, my Son Moloch is born while Thor is a way with the Whore Jane, gone for four years.  
I make Thor feel better by telling him he has a Son, Moloch, who is Lucifer's Son, yet Thor knows this but, still shows Moloch off telling every one about his Son.  
Our perfect blond hair puppy brown eyes, Son, Moloch.


	23. XXIII

I sat on Odin's Throne in the form of Jane, the Whore who I hate.  
Thor had not touch me in a long time, he all ways touch me, I believe Jane is why.  
I miss us, more then I thought I ever could.  
"What are you doing."  
I smile at Thor leaning my arm, on the arm of Odin's Throne.  
"I thought you would like this."  
"Turn back now."  
Thor stood over me, as I change back to my own form, nothing but, me, a tired looking God.  
"There you are."  
Lean closer kissing me.  
"Are you mad at me Brother?"  
"For keeping my Home safe, never."  
Thor kiss me more.  
"Our Home."  
"There you are Loki."  
He let out a light laugh, kissing a long my jaw down to my neck, I play with his longer hair, Thor grew out his hair after I use Magic to brand the back of his neck, with my Symbol, I want every one to know he is mine.  
I un dress Thor slowly enjoy the view of my Husband, kissing him all over, every scare on Thor is my fault, I guess Thor really does love me.  
Thor hits my hand as I try to un dress my self, un dressing me, I have less scares on my body, the truth is most of my scares you cannot see.  
Thor kissing me every where he could, as I sat on Odin's Throne, he kiss my penis once.  
"What do you want?"  
"Every thing, as long as it is with you."  
Thor move me so I am now sitting on his lap, as he sat on Odin's Throne, Thor put his penis up my ass, rubbing my penis in his large, kissing me deeply, the whole thing felt so fucking good.  
"Who do you want, from the first time?"  
"You where. Twice."  
"You knew me?"  
"This why I beg Father to find you, I want you, my Gabriel, my Anti Christ, my Loki, I all ways get what I want, which means you."  
Thor began thrust in to my ass harder, I did my best to help, I lay my head against Thor chest listening to his heartbeat, fast, I did that, it is all for me.  
Thor, and I cum at the same time, I moan loudly, Thor lets out a roar, Thor wants every one to know we are together, what we did.  
Fuck so do I.  
I stay there holding on to Thor for dear life, as we sat on Odin's Throne.


	24. XXIV

Some one had let out the Goddess of Making Hela, so I had to go back Home, and beat the shit out of her.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I am here for my Toy, and my Dog you stealing Bitch."  
The Realm Guard Skurge, Hela took, look at me thank full.  
"How do you plain on stopping me?"  
I cut my hand.  
"Simple Bitch. Hades I call you here."  
Hela scream in pain, as I walk off with my Guard Skurge, and my black Dog.  
"Keep up."  
My Guard did as I said.


	25. XXV

After the fight with the Goddess of Making Hela, as she truth full is, I am seen trying to leave, not because, I hate Thor, I love Thor, too much.  
Our Son, Moloch walks in to the room, Thor, and I are staying in while we travel to Earth with our People.  
"Where are we going now Mom?"  
"We?"  
"Yes we. I have a few questions before we run a way from Dad, or I tell Dad."  
"What is it my Bit?"  
"Who I am?"  
"You know who you are."  
"I know enough, not every thing."  
"Help us pack then this is a hard tale for even me."  
Moloch help as I told him to.  
"You know you are Lucifer's Son, as well as Mine, what you do not know is how you are Thor as well, Jane gave birth to a Baby Boy, Thor's Son, she left the help less Baby to die in his crib, he is a New Born at that point, Jane thought she would get a way murdering her Baby no one would know, she left him on his stomach to die in his sleep, all because Jane's work is more important then her Baby, I am to late moments to late, the Baby died, I am seen as the Monster, fuck up I know, so I choose to give both of you chance to live, I need a stronger body for you, in that moment I choose to make you two in to one. I left with you safe, and well again, I made sure Jane would die slow, in pain, I left her a gift, Breast Cancer, so Jane would die, be nothing. After all she is nothing, but a Murder."  
"Where to? You can tell me why after."


	26. XXVI

After I left my Husband Thor, I told my self, I left to give Thor reason to fight in the Battle, an angry Thor is far better then a happy Thor, Thor will live.  
I really left because, I thought Thor fell out of Love with me, I still Love Thor, so I am scare I will hurt what every Girl Thor ends up with.  
Upon one of the Earth Realms, I met Dean, and Sam, the Brothers, yes though two fools.  
I have no clue how, when, we became Friends, I never had my own Friends, Thor told me, his Friends were my Friends, Thor did not want to hear the truth, Thor's Friends hate me, for no reason, true.  
So I have no clue what to do, but as Sam tells me, no one really does.  
After Sam call upon me again, Sam like me better then Dean does, but, I will take it.  
"What?"  
"I have a crazy idea."  
"How crazy?"  
"I need your help opening a Portal, to the other Earth Realm."  
"That is crazy Sam I am in."


	27. XXVII

After using my blood to open the Portal, Sam ran through a head of me, as I told Sam to, I am stop from going in to the Portal to help Sam, as I said I would.  
Thor.  
"I thought you were lost forever."  
"Not now Thor I am helping my Friends, Sam, and Dean."  
"Then when?"  
"How about never."  
"But you have time for your Friends, those fools."  
I snap, can you blame me.  
"You where hoping I am dead, you did not care about me any more, you only want that Whore of yours Jane, that fucking Child killer, go, and fuck up Jane's life a little more, and get the fuck out of Mine."  
"Wait Loki what Jane did what?"  
"We are done Thor I am letting you go from your Bond, our Bond, done."  
After that moment Thor scream, I felt our Bond vanish, it took me a few moments to find Sam.  
"Are you fine Loki?"  
"I will be Sam."  
Then Sam, and I continued to look for his Brother Dean.


	28. XXVIII

I am sitting at an old table in an old looking run down Home, Bobby, Dean, and Sam's, Friend, Family, just died, I finish helping the Boys getting Bobby's Soul in to Heaven.  
We are sharing a warm Beer, the Boys were right it taste better.  
"Why do you all ways ask for my help?"  
Sam finish his Beer first.  
"You are the only one who I trust."  
"The rest of the Worlds hate me for no other reason, then I am born."  
"Well I am not the rest of the Worlds."  
"So I see."  
Sam opens another Beer, as Dean enters the room we are both in, tossing un open Beer at Dean.  
"Do you wish for me to go Boys?"  
"No."  
Dean tosses me my own Beer.  
"This moment is for Family."  
So I stay, I really do not why Dean, and Sam want me there.


	29. XXIX

Castiel, and I let our selves in through Heaven's back door, I teach Castiel where it is, we walk in to Heaven's Thrown Room un notice, God is piss off to see Castiel.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Me."  
"I will get to Gabriel."  
"Like you did before? I am Loki now."  
"I will . . . !"  
"What? You cannot stop me, you cannot stop any of this, your number one Son, MorningStar left you, I never ask him to yet, he did all the same, all this time later my MorningStar still will not return to you, all I ask is for you to let me Marry MorningStar, yet you said no, NO! I only ask one thing of you, you tell me no, my whole Life was for you, nothing in return. You piece of shit!"  
Now I have God's attention.  
"If it is up to me, I would beat you, badly, yet, Castiel here needs to talk to you, so less fun for me."  
After that I leave Heaven's Thrown Room, through the back door, leaving Castiel a long with God.


	30. XXX

I woke up on one of the Earths, I am still needing sleep, so I am having a hard time recalling which one, I remember the Fight with with MorningStar, he seem shock I am fighting against him this time.  
I am left on one of the Earths, or so I thought at first, Sam, I recall Sam caring me back Home to their Earth.  
Sam, and Dean yell at each other for a while, mostly because, Sam gone with out Dean to get me out.  
Dean hates when Sam does not ask him for help.  
I woke up in the Bunker the Boys call Home, in Thor's arms, I do not remember the last time that happened.  
"Loki?"  
I make a noise to tired to do any more.  
"Come Home with me."  
"What Home?"  
"Our Home."  
"Your Home you mean, it is your Home, your Friends, your Family, now Mother . . ."  
"Father found Mother once more, worry not Mother is fine."  
I felt much better after hearing that.  
"Still I am staying here Brother."  
"Why?"  
"For once I have my own Friends, Sam, and Dean trip over me, Castiel even thinks of me as some one more, we are not Friends, close, though, I have my Friends, Family, even, they need me, I need them, so I am not going Home yet."  
Before Thor could take me back with out ask me, Sam, Dean, and Castiel, walk in to the room I been sleeping in.  
"I will buy you Beer, Cass, you were right there is a God, trying to make off with our Loki."  
"Can we help you leave?"  
"I will be back for you Loki."  
Thor left all of us a lone.  
"Brother?"  
"Worst, Thor is my Husband."


	31. XXXI

I am watching the Sun Rise, when Thor had come visit with our Son.  
"What happened between us Loki?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why did you leave me?"  
"I am no good for you, I bring out the worst of you, I do not make you happy, I make you angry all the time, I am not Jane, Brother."  
"I fight for you, for us, you are my reason to fight, my true Equal. When are you going to see that?"  
"I am not Jane."  
"You can hurt me, make me bleed Loki, count less times, as long as it is you Loki, then I shall not mind."  
Thor held me as if I never let him leave, yet as if he is making up for our lost time.  
"What do you what?"  
"Every thing."  
"My greedy Loki."  
"Who fault is that Brother?"  
Thor pulls me in to a kiss, I try to get him off of me, yet Thor will not let me not me go.  
"How can I give you every thing if you are fighting me Loki?"  
Thor sounds piss at me.  
Thor holds me down, I have a sick feeling I know where this is going, I work harder to get him off me, yet this is Thor, if he wants me, there is nothing I can do about it.  
Thor rip off my Pants, seeming more piss at me.  
I am un sure when Thor un tied his leather pant, so I did what any sane Monster would do, I bit Thor on his neck, hard, making him bleed, Thor loosen his grip enough so I could get him to let me go, I only get three steps a way from Thor before he punches me hard in my head, I go down feeling dizzy, I glare at Thor, he hits me again, I am laying on the ground, Thor lays on top of me, I get in a few kicks, Thor slams his hard penis in to my ass, which I am not ready, I scream in pain, I feel blood running down my ass.  
As Thor rapes me, again.  
Thor has rape me before, I was hoping that would not happened again, truth I know he will rape me again.  
I am in Love with Thor, who needs me to much.  
Thor rams him self in to my ass as he cums, kissing me gently as through Thor did not just rape me.  
Here Thor, and I are both sick for each other.


	32. XXXII

I just buried my only Friends, Dean, and Sam, as far as Humans go they live a long life, I made sure they rest next to their Parents, the least I could do for the Brothers.  
I have no clue what to say so I say nothing.  
Castiel is standing behind me silently.  
"What do I do now?" Castiel asked me.  
"Why do you ask me?"  
"Why not? Dean, and Sam trust you."  
"You are a Soldier with out a God, I am a God with no Soldier, if you wish to join me Castiel that is fine with me."  
"I hate you Loki."  
"Yes I know this Castiel, yet I rather have some one with me who openly hates me, then some one who smiles at my face with a dagger behind their back just for me, if you wish to fallow me Castiel you may."  
"I am in."  
I burn my Crest of a Snake over Castiel chest to make it so.  
"Done."


End file.
